


Just Breathe

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, Trans!Al Capone, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Everytime Al's depression kicks in, Ivan reminds him to breathe.
Relationships: Al Capone (Night at the Museum)/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Al was having those thoughts again--his depression had been seeming to get the best of him.

Not only was there depression, but their was dysphoria too.

Sure he didn't have chest dysphoria anymore--but bottom dysphoria? He had a hell of a lot of that.

Larry had transferred Al, Ivan, and Napoleon over to the Museum of Natural History to give them 'a second chance'.

As Al paced down a hallway, Napoleon bumped into him.

Napoleon coughed and said, "She." Then walked away.

Just that comment alone was enought. Just that one comment sent Al into great bouts of dysphoria.

Al slid down the wall into a sitting position and broke down crying.

And by now, he was nearly hyperventilating.

Ivan approached Al and kneeled by him. Ivan rubbed Al's back and whispered, "Just breathe."

Al took that advice and took a deep breath. 

Ivan smiled, and told Al, "You are a man no matter what he says to you."

Al smiled back at Ivan with newfound confidence.


	2. 2

Al often felt anxious as the museum. 

On the contrary to popular belief, Al had a hard time socializing.

When someone would as much even wave at Al, he feel like his airways are closing up and he'd feel faint.

Al found himself sitting on a bench, just staring off at the wall, hoping if he didn't catch anyone's eye, nobody would want to start up up a conversation.

"Whatcha doin' there?" A voice called.

Al gulped, saying nothing, hoping whoever it was would just leave him alone.

"Hey! Cat got your tongue?" The voice seemed to yell out with a twang.

Al's eyes nervously and slowly shifted over, allowing him to see who was trying to speak to him only ever so slightly--that seemed to do nothing for him.

"Hey! Don't ya know somebody's talkin' to ya? Where are your manors?" The voice howled.

That's when Al finally turned his head to see a cowboy miniature by of the name of Jedediah right there. The gangster simply said, "Sorry. I didn't know ya where there."

"That's a lie," Jed scoffed. "Ya knew sure as hell that I was there. Ya just wanted to ignore me."

It was back. Anxiety.

Al tried to hide it the best he cold. "No, I'm tellin' ya the truth, cowboy. I didn't hear ya. Honestly."

Jed rolled his eyes, huffing, fists clenched, "What a load of-"

Ivan who had been silently observing, approached to intervene after seeing the look on Al's face. "It's best if you go," he said swiftly, trying to usher Jed away.

Jed scoffed, "This isn't over," as he walked off.

Ivan took the seat by Al. "Are you alright."

"Yeah. I am." That was a lie of course. Al was doing everything in his power to keep himself from breaking down crying. He didn't suceed.

Once again, he seemed to be in the same predicament that he was in last night.

Ivan pulled Al into a hug, stroking his hair. "Just breathe."

Al gulped, faking a smile.  _ Just breathe.  _ His mind seemed to repeat Ivan's words. Al took a deep breath, still accepting Ivan's embrace.


	3. 3

Ivan had comforted Al in many ways, but most had been after run-ins with Napoleon, who'd often throw out a transphobic or homophobic remark.

Once again, it was a time like that.

"F*g," Napoleon scoffed as Al had been walking by, minding his own business.

Al gritted his teeth. Then, he slowly turned around. "What the hell did ya just say to me?"

"I called you a f*g," Napoleon began, with a smirk upon his face. "That's what you are."

Anger began to build up inside Al. He clenched his fists and stalked toward him.

"Oh! I'm so scared! What's the little f*g, gonna do?" Napoleon cackled.

Ivan then, out of nowhere, approached. He kicked Napoleon in the leg, not even that hard.

Napoleon began to sob and run off. 

The anger that Al had felt had started to ease away. Now, he felt sadness began to gnaw at him.

Ivan saw the look on Al's face and approached him, doing what he had done for the past few months. He hugged him. He whispered, "Just breathe." This went on for nearly and hour.

Then Al pulled back. He had hidden his hands and wrists in the jacket sleeve, to where only his fingers poked out.

_ Damn. He is kinda tiny,  _ Ivan thought to himself.

"Thank ya…," Al stuttered. His face began to grow a darker shade of gray.

Ivan smiled at Al. "You're welcome."

Al gazed at Ivan, their eyes locking--this continued for moments more until Al leaned forward and planted a swift kiss on Ivan's lips before pulling back.

Ivan had been a little caught off guard by this, but he didn't mind--matter of fact, he had welcomed it. Ivan leaned forward, pulling Al back into a passionate kiss.

And once the two pulled away, Al stroked Ivan's face and whispered, "I love ya."

Ivan, still smiling, then responded back with, "I love you too."


End file.
